looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jfos1ter2/My Own Version of New Looney Tunes Season 2 and 3 Episodes
Season 2 (2018-2019) #Bugs the Gladiator/The Porklight #Valentine's Dayffy/Bigs Bunny #Swine Dining/Timmmmmmbugs #Lucky Duck/The Color of Bunny #Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere/Best Bugs #A Duck in the Penthouse/Love It or Survivalist It #Superscooter 3000/Game, Set, Wabbit #Free Range Foghorn/Sam and the Bullet Train #Lewis and Pork/Tour De Bugs #Pigmallian/Easter Bunny Imposter #Porky the Disorderly/Daffy the Stowaway #Hoggin' the Road/Knight and Duck #Easter Tweets/Love Is In the Hare #Houston, We Have a Duck Problem/Cougar, Cougar #The Food Notwork/The BreezeHammer #Crouching Porky, Hidden Daffy/Cyrano de Bugs #Quantum Sheep/Ponce de Calzone #Gold Medal Wabbit/AbracaWabbit #Sir Littlechin and the Kraken/Point Duck Percent #The Duck Days of Summer/For the Love of Fraud #King Nutininkommen/Hoarder Up #10-4, Good Bunny/Greenhouse Gasbag #The Wedding Quacksher/A Duck in the Aquarium #One Carroter in Search of an Artist/Not So Special Delivery #Daffy in the Science Museum/Affaire du Jour #Tad the Bachelor/Etiquette Shmetiquette #Slugsmoby/Rhoda Rage #Good Duck to You, Cirque/Bugs Baked #When Marvin Comes Martian In/Then Things Got Weird #The Tad Tucker Workout/Loon-Raker #Top Bugs/The Knight Time Is the Right Time #The Pepe Le Pew Affair/Hamsters #Vampire Me Love/Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe #Canadian Bacon/Area Fifty Run #Hip Hop Hare (Part 1)/Hip Hop Hare (Part 2) #Spelunkheads/Duck of the Flies #Acme Instant/Angry Bird #Porker in the Court/Duck Duck Ghost #Gettin' Your Goat/Daffy in the Bayou #Bugs the Sherpa/Tad the Skydiver #Looney Luau/Genghis Cal #Copy Quack/You're Kiln Me #Free Slugsworthy/Amaduckus #Fowl Me Once/Daffy the Gaucho #Better Lake Than Never/Littlechin and the Wood Fairy #Sir Littlechin and the Pheonix/You Can't Train a Pig #Deduce, Part Deuce/Downton Wabby #Porky and Thes, Part 1/Porky and Thes, Part 2 #Men in Quack/Love Makes Me Daffy #Tweet Team, Part 1/Tweet Team, Part 2 #1 Grandpa/Fowl Me Twice #Hare to the Throne Part One/Hare to the Throne Part Two Season 3 (2019-2020) #The Starship Mentalprise/Second Fiddle #Yankee Doodle Bunny/Sir Littlechin and the Giant #Papa's Got a Brand New Sam/The Meanie and the Genie #Quack to the Future/In Cold Fudd #Lifestyles of the Wealthy and Obnoxious/Driving Miss Daffy #Weiner Lose/The Wrong Brothers #OctoPepe/DarkBat #No Thanks Giving/Point Beak #Puppy's Got Claws/Pussyfoot Soldier #Yosemite Samson/State Fair and Balanced #Cal the Viking/North Pole Position #Claire de Loon/Regatta de Rabbit #Daffy Duck: Motivational Guru/Viktor the Science Swede #The Bunny and the Goon/The Towering Hamsterno #When Irish Eyes Are Swinin'/Quagmire of Solace #Daredevil Duck/Bunny Man #Coyote Under Construction/Victory Clasp #Model T. Fudd/Finders Keepers, Losers Sweepers #Fool's Gold/Lola Rider #Planet of the Bigfoots Part One/Planet of the Bigfoots Part Two #No Duck Is an Island/My Kingdom for a Duck #Dorlock and the Disorient Express/Cold Medal Wabbit #Daffy Crackpot/Sam the Roughrider #Rhoda's Road House/Fashion Viktor #Renaissance Fair-Thee-Well/Porky Pigskin #CinderPorker, Part One/CinderPorker, Part Two #Slugsworthy's Slop House/You Ain't Nothin' But a Foghorn #The Wild Blue Blunder/Smoothie Operator #Dorlock, P.I./Cruise Control #Cal-umbus/Frank Lloyd Wrong #Hiccups and Downs/To Be the Flea, You Gotta Beat the Flea #Thomas Fuddison/Safari, So Goodie #Foghorn Foods/Close Encounters of the Duck Kind #Versailles's Matters/Riverboat Rabbit #King Bugs and the Island of Lunacy, Part 1/King Bugs and the Island of Lunacy, Part 2 #Swamp and Circumstance/Brothers in Harms #Bonjour, DarkBat/It's Snout or Never #O.M. Genie/From Dusk Till Dog #Rhoda Derby/Lake, Rattle and Roll #It Paint All It's Cracked Up to Be/The Pepe Who Came in From the Cold #Duck in the Mist/Formula One Bunny #The Loonies, Part 1/The Loonies, Part 2 #Dorlock Vice, Part 1/Dorlock Vice, Part 2 #Armageddon Outta Here, Part 1/Armageddon Outta Here, Part 2 #Substitute Porky/The Magnificent Millicent #Daffy Goes to Hollywood/Samurai Bugs #Primo Bugs-erino/A Duck in the Laundromat #The Silly Six, Part 1/The Silly Six, Part 2 #Down Horace-Scope/The Wrong Stuff #Viktor the Psychic/Out of Towner Alien Encounter #Undercover Bunny Part 1/Undercover Bunny Part 2 #The Legend of Burrito Monday Part 1/The Legend of Burrito Monday Part 2 Category:Blog posts